


From Powell to Gallifrey

by shutterbug10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug10/pseuds/shutterbug10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Rose Tyler is the only heir to the kingdom of Powell. She longs to see the world but when she is asked to meet a Prince of another land to better both kingdoms will it be the adventure she was seeking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for picking out my story! So heads up here, John Smith is the Doctor and Harry Saxon is the Master, just as a heads up. I am making this up as I go a long so if you want to give me some advise please do! Thank you!

Rose Tyler was the daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler, the King and Queen of Powell. Rose was twenty-one years of age, knew many (if not all) of the towns people, helped run the nursery with one of her dearest friends, Amy Pond and spent most of her free time wandering along the grass and beaches that bordered the kingdom. She longed to leave the shores and see the world but she was the only living heir to the throne and she knew one day it would fall upon her to govern the kingdom. No matter how much the young Tyler child wished to see the world she could not; too many people were out to harm her, she was too valuable. So, she would walk the edges of the beaches, watch ships filled with people come and go hoping one day the world would be less dark of a place and she could leave. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rose, my darling, could you come in here for a moment?” Pete called from his office late one evening as Rose passed.

“Father. I was just going to go for a walk in the garden.” The door closed behind her and she jumped, “Goodness, Jack! I didn’t even see you.” A man with ravens black hair flashed a brilliant white smile at her.

“Sorry, love.” He nudged her shoulder and stood next to her father’s desk.

Rose and Jack had known each other since they were children. His father was on the council so Jack and Rose were sent off to play together when their parents had official business to discuss. When Jack had turned eighteen he made the choice to go into their kingdoms military. Now, he was a well-known Capitan and still one of Roses closest friends.

“I just have a matter I wish to discuss with you, it will not take long.” He gestured to the chair in front of him.

Rose sat and her father continued talking, “You are aware of Gallifrey; the kingdom across the Burning Sea?”

“I am. We did much trade with them when I was younger but then their King grew ill. The Queen tried to take over but was not able to keep up with all the duties. Gallifrey closed their doors and have been shut off for many years.”

Jack smirked and Pete’s mouth hung open slightly, “Have you been listening in on my meetings again?”

“No, father. Just things I hear around the town.” Jack smiled fully now, remembering all the times he had lifted Rose up on his shoulders to listen to her fathers’ conversations.

“No matter. The question at hand is, well, for you hand.” He paused to read his daughters reaction but her face was stone, “I’d never push you into doing something you did not wish to but Harold Saxon, the Prince of Gallifrey, is seeking a wife and has shown interest in you.”

“I do not recall meeting him.” Rose stated.

“It is strictly from the things he has heard about you. Says something about your reputation I’d say.” He smiled proudly at his daughter.  
“Father, I do not know how I feel about this. I know I have made some unsavory decisions of love in my past but when I picture my married life I want it to be a man I am in love with. I want a life like you and mum have.”  
“I understand, my dear, I do.” He walked around his desk and sat next to Rose placing a hand on her knee, “I just wish for you to meet this man, see if you like him at all. If things do seem to spark well, the marriage of our two kingdoms could benefit both greatly but my child’s affections matter much more to me. If you do not like this man then please, return home and not another word will be spoke of the topic.”

Rose didn’t really know what to tell her father. She cared about her people and she knew that a marriage would help them greatly in the worlds eyes but she could not be sure this is what she would want for the rest of her life.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jacks kind face, “If you at least go to meet the Prince, you could see a little of what lays beyond these shores.” Jack winked at her knowing just how to push his best friends buttons.

She smiled and placed a hand on top of his, “Only if the Capitan can be my escort.” She told her father.

He smiled and clasped his hands together, “I would not have it any other way!”

Plans were set that Jack, Rose and a small crew would set forth to Gallifrey in two days time. That would allow Rose to get herself in order and pack to be ready for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Meet the crew! I know my first two chapters are short ones but they are going to pick up here very soon.

On Friday morning, Rose walked down to the docks with her mother and father. A young man took her bags from her and brought them aboard the ship, “I am sorry I cannot travel with you myself.” He father said while hugging her, “But I know Jack will look after you.” She pulled back and shifted to her mother, “So will Donna. I’m sending her along to make sure you are all primped and ready to go!” Jackie said with glee before tightly embracing Rose, “And remember,” Jackie whispered into her ear, “This prince tries anything ungentlemanly, knee to the groin, just like Jack taught you.” 

Rose giggled, “I know, mum.” 

“Ready to go, madam?” The same sandy blonde haired man asked who had taken her bags. She hugged her family one more time before running aboard. The man pointed her in the direction of Jack who stood near the wheel of the ship, his official purple Captains jacket tossed to the side and next to him stood a tall, thin man with wild brown hair, “Rosie!” Jack called and hugged her tight as she ran to him, “Ready to finally see the world?” He asked her.

“More than ever!” She unhooked her purple cloak and cast it next to his, “You know, I’d really be okay if you just told me there was no fancy Prince and you were just stealing me away.” 

Jack winked at her, “If only it were true, Rosie. There’s my girl!” He met Donna at the top of the steps, “I am not your girl. I am not no ones girl. Thanks to the no good dirt bag breaking off our engagement. I am just here to see that Rose is taken care of.” She hugged Rose, “How are you, love?”

“I’m great, Donna. Thanks for coming along. I know the sea isn’t really your thing.” 

She threw a hand to the wind, “That old castle was getting a bit too stuffy for me. About time I got out. And, my future brother-in-law is on this ship so I hear.” She questioned to Jack. 

“Ah, yes, Rory Williams.” Jack looked for a moment at the men on the deck below, “There he is! Just putting Roses things away.” 

“I forgot Amy was getting married.” Rose mumbled. 

“How could you? It’s all she talks about and you work with her!” Donna joked, “And who are you then?” She shot the question to the man guiding the vessel to sea. 

“John Smith.” The man smiled and extended a hand to Donna and then Rose, “My Lady.” He bowed his head slightly. 

She blushed a little and curtsied in return, “Right! Donna, Rosie, this is my best mate! Well, best male mate.” He corrected and smiled at Rose, “Met him in school when we were sixteen and he’s usually never this quiet. Also, John here is a Doctor but not of the medical kind.” 

“Sciences he means, I like the stars and skies.” John pointed out. 

“I can see why you enjoy being at sea then.” Rose smiled. 

“Quiet right. I feel more at home here than I do on any of scrap of land. Not to say I don’t like the land. I could spend hours of the night in a field just charting the stars.” 

“Well now, as fascinating as that is, Spaceman, I am going to check and see that all of Roses things are accounted for and hung up properly. Can’t have you wearing a wrinkly gown to meet the Prince.” 

“On no, wouldn’t want that.” Rose rolled her eyes in sarcasm. 

John cracked a smile and Jack laughed, “Come on, Donna. I’ll show you to your rooms.” 

“Did you see that?” Donna asked Jack as they crossed the ship to a door. 

“Whatever do you mean, Miss Noble?” Jack winked at her holding open the door. 

“That look between, oh, never mind.” She brushed off the idea of what she thought she might have seen between the good Doctor and her Lady. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose had spent the rest of the day wandering about the ship. It had been a lovely day: warm sea breeze fluttered the sails and tugged at her hair. She had talks with Rory about his upcoming wedding with Amy which, was interesting because she was pretty sure she had never spoken more than ten words to the man in the time she’d known him. During dinner she sat with Jack, Donna, Rory and she met Clara who was the cook. As the sun started to fall into the sea the sky was painted with reds, purples, oranges and yellows and Rose wanted to take it all in. While Donna was down below yelling how unlady like it was for Rose to be climbing up to the crows nest, Jack leaned against the railing of the upper deck, just happy he could help his friend complete a small part of a greater dream she had. He had turned to see John, one hand on the ships wheel the other resting on the back of his neck and both eyes glued to the Princess, “Are you smitten, Doctor?” Jack asked walking up to his friend who laughed a little uneasily. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Captain. Have you seen how you look at her?” 

“S’different. Rosie and I have been friends since we were kids; you just met her less than 15 hours ago.” 

“Exactly. How could I be smitten after just 15 hours?” The Doctor asked forcing himself to not look back up at Rose who just let out the most heart-filled laugh he’d ever heard.

"You've had relationsips last less that 15 hours." Jack laughed. 

"Ah, yes, okay. But, none of them were with the Prinecess or any form of royalty for that matter. And let's face it, the Princess is on a playing field that is far out of my league."

"Not really." Jack smiled knowing more than he was letting on. He knew more about the Doctor than anyone else did much like he did Rose.

“Anyways, go get a couple hours shut eye. I’ll take over then you can come back out to see your stars.” Jack told him taking a hold of the wheel.


	3. Your Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit of a long one but I felt it was needed. Thank you for all the reads! :)

Donna pulled Rose off to their room over two hours ago and yet she still was wide-awake in bed. She glanced over to Donna, clearly asleep. Rose tossed the covers off of her and found a pair of her slippers before quietly exiting their room. She grabbed a lantern from the hall, past Jacks room where she could hear a dull snore, the same one he always had. She climbed the few steps to the door that lead her to the deck, upon opening it she realized she had no further need for the lantern; the deck was fully illuminated by the moon hanging high over her head. 

“Who is there?” A voice called from the upper deck.

“Just Rose.” She responded, unable to recall the voice until it spoke again. 

“Princess! You should be long asleep by now. Are you alright?” John asked her meeting her in the middle of the deck. 

“I guess sleeping on a ship is harder than I thought.” She chuckled, “And please, call me Rose. I really don’t care for formalities.” 

“But, you are the Princess and that is what I should address you as.” 

“But I am your Princess and you must do as I ask and I am asking you to call me Rose.” She smiled smugly at him. 

“Weeeell, when you put it like that.” He grinned back, unable to help himself.

She couldn’t tell what it was about this man. He was Jacks age, which was three years older than herself. He wasn’t the best looking bloke she’d ever seen but he was certainly nothing to scoff at. She just felt comfortable around him, like she was friends with him before she’d even met him. 

“I thought you went to bed not long before I did. Why are you already awake?” Rose asked and walked to the upper deck; John followed. 

It took him a moment to answer her; he had been fixed by how she’d walked out here in merely a white dressing gown, blonde hair falling in waves down her back. He knew the Princess did not have much a life outside her kingdom but there was something about her that was so carefree, so wild, so un-Princess-like and that intrigued him, “Yes, I don’t sleep much really. Stars are up therefor I am up. The Captain normally takes over for my meal breaks and so I can get a few hours shuteye but I really just enjoy being up here as much as I can.” He told her as she took a seat on the floor of the deck, again, he was amazed a Princess would be sitting on the floor of a ship. 

“And these?” She asked pointing to the maps spread out all over the ground, “Yours, obviously. Could you explain them to me?” She asked. 

“You really want to know about the stars?” He asked sitting with a map between them. 

“Dr. Smith, I want to learn about everything I can! I learned plenty in school but there is so much more to learn, to see if you can get out and experience things first hand.” She wasn’t looking at him but there was a passion in her voice that even he couldn’t miss. 

“My turn. John is fine, so is Doctor but please, not Dr. Smith.” He smiled when she looked up at him. 

She thought for a moment, “I’ll go with Doctor. John is just so, so ordinary and you, from what I can tell, are far from ordinary.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It did not take them very long to go from sitting, looking at maps and then craning to look at the stars to just laying on their backs and pointing at the sky. John had laid out his coat for them providing a makeshift blanket and returned Roses cloak to her that she’d forgotten from earlier in the day, it now became a pillow for them. 

“And, what is that one?” Rose asked pointing to a particular cluster of stars. They had been playing this game for nearly an hour. John would check their heading every few minutes to make sure they were going to proper direction and he always kept a hand on the bottom most part of the wheel. In the mean time; Rose would find a group of stars that she fancied, point, and John would tell her about them. 

“Well,” He grabbed her hand and moved it just a little to the left, “That group there is Draco or the,” 

“Dragon.” She said with him. 

“I’m impressed.” He smiled over at her. 

“My father would always read me bed time stories about dragons. Not the normal ones where a girl is locked away and guarded by the evil fire breathing monster, no. He’d tell me that there are dragons still out in the world. They are just amazing at hiding and never want to be seen for fear of being enslaved by man. How fantastic would it be to find one?” Rose giggled like a small child. 

“That would be something. But, you never know. So much of the world is unexplored there is a very high probability that they do exist.” He said checking the heading and pointing them a little to the right.

She yawned, “Pardon me. But, maybe that’s what I could do. Be Queen one day and save dragons everywhere!” 

“Tired, Rose?” He asked. 

“No way.” She grinned when he lay back next to her. She was tired, exhausted was a more fitting word but, for the first time in quite a while, she was having fun, real fun. Nothing to do with being a Princess or being proper, John allowed her to be herself. 

“In that case, I think Queen Rose Defender and Protector of all Dragon Kind sounds like a heck of a title.” She laughed another heart-filled laugh at him. He grinned ear to ear knowing he was the one who caused that beautiful sound to come out of her. In truth, he believed she could become anyone she wanted to be. She was smart, witty, charming and stunning, she could have kingdoms eating out of the palm of her hand. 

“So, do you know anything else about Draco the constellation?” He asked her. 

“I know it is riiight there.” She pointed in exactly the way he had her arm moments ago. 

“Actually.” He moved her hand again.

“It’s your fault. You moved the ship.” She grumbled at him. 

“Draco starts with these four stars here,” He guided her hand forming the dragons head, “And then shoots straight up to that star there,” He pulled her arm so she was pointing just over her head and she giggled, “And then makes a sort of ‘U’ shape making the tip of the tail that star here.” By the time he was done showing her, his body had crossed over hers, which he realized after a moment. He cleared his throat and jumped back up checking his heading. This was such an unconventional way to be spending time with the Princess, he was sure of it. She was so different from anything he could have imagined her to be. He could talk to her like she was just another person and no other royalty he'd ever come across prior to meeting her allowed him to do such a thing. 

Rose decided best to change the subject, “So, do you know anything about this Prince I’m suppose to be meeting?” She asked him.

“I know him, yes. I’m-uh-I am actually from Gallifrey.” He informed her sitting across from her now. 

“I knew you couldn’t have been from Powell! I’ve made a point to have tea with everyone on Powell before my twelfth birthday and I knew I didn’t know your face!” 

“Why twelve?” 

She shrugged, “I dunno. Seemed like a good year.” 

“And what about the people who’ve come since you were twelve?” 

“Well, on my twelfth birthday was when I started attending a different school. It was private and the classes where much more intense. I didn’t have time to be the social butterfly I once was.  
Still manage to get out and have a conversation with everyone. That’s why I am still so shocked I don’t know you!” 

“I’ve spent a lot of time away since I turned eighteen. I was really only on Powell to finish school. Then I set my sights for university. I only came back a few months ago when Jack got a hold of me and insisted I be his right hand man.” 

“And, is that what you want to do? Be someone’s right hand man?” She asked him. 

“Is what you want to rule?” He asked back, daring to ask. 

“That is not a fitting question to be asking me.” She snapped back, “And, I asked you first.” She smiled.

“He pays me well. He is a good man and a great friend. I get to be with my stars nearly every night so, it’s not so bad a life.” 

“Better with two.” She blushed a little not really thinking about what she said before she had said it, “Anyways, why’d you leave Gallifrey?”

“I had some conflicting issues. So, I left before anything could become of them.” 

“But, you aren’t worried about going back?” 

“I am a different man than the one who left. I might not be a better man so to speak but I am not in the hot headed teen who stormed off.” 

Just then they heard the door to the lower deck slam open, “Rose?” Jack called, “Princess!” Donna called right after him. 

Both Rose and John popped up immediately. 

“Princess Rose Marion Tyler, you better get your royal arse back in bed, NOW!” Donna demanded. 

Rose’s head hung low as she started for the stairs but she needed to do something first. She quickly spun back towards the Doctor and hugged him, “Thanks for showing me your stars, I really like Draco.” She told him and than ran down towards Donna. The Doctor stood dumbfounded for a moment; he didn’t exactly know if he could hug the Princess back, “Anytime.” He told her just as she reached the steps. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And what the hell was that?” Jack asked of the Doctor once they were alone. 

“She couldn’t sleep. Asked me about the stars so I sat with her and showed them to her for a while.” The Doctor explained himself while Jack checked to make sure they were still on coarse. 

“Well, at least you managed to keep us on track.” 

“I am not that clueless!” He defended himself. 

Jack let out a deep sigh. He knew both Rose and John every well and he also knew that they complimented each other very nicely. But, he was on a mission right now, to see that Princess  
Rose Tyler of Powell meets with Prince Harold Saxon of Gallifrey and hope that some romantic inclinations are formed, that needed to be his main focus. 

“She needs to meet the Prince. You can’t be smitten with a woman who has a very good chance of being married to someone else.” Jack told the Doctor. 

“I am not smitten with her! I know she needs to meet him but she is still a Princess and when a Princess asks me to sit with her and show her the stars I can’t exactly say no now can I?” 

“I know, Doctor, I know. But, I also know Rose and her track record with men. No, now, stop that.” Jack was referring to the protest the Doctor was trying to make, “I don’t mean that you’d be wrong for her. I mean that she has been confused about guys since she was sixteen. This one really hurt her, in more ways than one but that is her story to tell. It’s just if this is the guy she needs to meet and possibly marry then I have to adhere to the Kings wishes regardless of how I personally feel.”

“You personally feel?” The Doctor asked. 

Jack shoved his hands deep inside his pockets, “I wish I realized how good the both of you would have been together sooner. Don’t know how I didn’t see it honestly, she wants to see the world and you have your world of stars. You could have shown her a new exciting world and she could be safe and sound in Powell.” 

“I could show her ever single star burning in every single night sky and it wouldn’t change how she wants to see the world and she can’t do that sitting on the shore of a kingdom.” The Doctor told him, “Now, excuse me, Captain. I need a drink.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose?" Donna entered back into the room after being out in the hallway with Jack. 

"Yes, Donna?" Rose tried to mask the annoyance in her tone as she lay on her side in the dark room. 

She felt her bed sink a little as Donna sat down, "The Captain and I inquire if the Princess would like to turn the ship around and head home?" She asked and Rose sat up to stare at her. 

"Explain yourself." Rose demanded of her. 

"Rose," She took her hand in her own, "If you fancy John and want the chance to see where your feelings may take you the Captain will head back for Powell, no questions asked." 

"I am to meet with Prince Saxon." 

"You can not be expected to meet a man and try to discover feeling for him when your heart is already fancying another." 

"I do not fancy the Doctor! I've only just met the man. And more importantly, I need to go through with this meeting. If my hand in marriage means bettering Powell than that is what needs to happen." 

"Your parents did tell you that if you do not have romantic inclanations with the Prince that they will not push this foward. Rose, they want you happy above all else. If that means it is with that nutter of a Spaceman up there than that is what it is." Donna smiled but it was not returned by Rose. 

"I hardly know the Doctor and I will not throw away a partnership between kingdoms over something such as my heart," She held a hand to hush Donna, "People have married for much less. I know my father was lucky and was able to marry my mother, the woman that he loved since childhood but maybe it is not in the cards for me. I will meet with the Prince of Gallifrey and do what must be done for Powell. I do not want to hear another word on his topic." With that Rose laid back down and rolled away from Donna.


	4. The Prince of Gallifrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not certain how much I like this chapter. I might rewrite the end of it but I am not sure yet. The chapter after this one I am much more comfortable with. Thanks for sticking with me this far!

Rose stood in front of the floor length mirror in hers and Donna’s room. She wore a stunning dress that was made up of her kingdoms colors; purple, midnight blue with accents of silver. Donna was finishing pulling up her golden hair into a simple up do before gracing her head with a modest crown. 

“I am going to have to add some more make up under those eyes. Did you get any sleep last night, Rose?” Donna asked her

Rose turned to face her and allowed her to blot her eyes, “A few hours I believe.” 

“Are you certain you want to go through with this?” 

“I said before, I do not wish to hear about this. Instead lets focus on something else. Perhaps the Price will be a wonderful bloke who I’ll share my interests and we will get a long swimmingly.” Rose smiled and Donna mirrored her.

“Yes, Princess. I hope for your sake that is true.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she walked onto the deck, everyone bowed to her and she smiled politely. Jack walked over to her taken her hand and kissing her knuckles, “Rosie. You look beautiful.” He pulled her arm onto his shoulder and rested his hand to her waist before sweeping her up into a dance causing an eruption of laughter from her. 

“Jack, what are you doing?” She asked him. 

“You have been moping around since last night and I’m tired of it,” He paused, “My Princess.” He flashed his striking smile at her. 

“Oh, you are full of it, you are.” She playfully hit his chest and someone put a record on, “So how much longer till we arrive, my dear Captain?” 

“Hold on a moment. Doc!” The Doctor walked over to the railing of the upper deck, “Time frame my good man!” 

“Under an hour now, I’d say.” He responded. 

“Thank you!” He called up before returning to his dance partner, “You doing alright, Rosie?” 

“Just a few jitters is all, I suppose that is normal though.” 

“I am sure it is. He is going to love you, Rose. He’d be crazy not to.” 

“Excuse me but may I cut in?” Rory asked Jack. 

“That okay with you, my Princess?” 

“Certainly. Thank you for the dance, Captain.” She curtsied to him and then to Rory, “Mr. Williams.” She smiled accepting his hand. 

“Miss Noble?” Jack smiled to Donna. 

“No way! Move along!” She brushed him off. 

“Alright then, what about you Miss Clara? Care for a dance?” 

The short women smiled and allowed herself to be pulled out to the middle of the deck. 

“Princess Rose, my dear Amy wishes to ask something of you but does not know if it would be appropriate so I wish to ask you in case it is not than I get the repercussions and not her.” 

Rose smiled this had to be something big if even Amy was nervous to ask, “Very noble of you, Mr. Williams. What do you wish to ask?” 

“Amy was wondering if you would be the maid of honor in our wedding? She knows you have much going on and we are willing to work around the royal schedule. You are just her best friend and she wanted you with her. If it is not do able than we understand and I am very sorry for taking you time to ask this question.” 

“I would be honored to stand next to Amy and your wedding. But there are two conditions.”

“Of coarse, my Lady.” 

“One: Amy needs to ask me herself. You know my answer but I want to see her reaction.” Rose giggled.

“I will push her in the right direction.” Rory smiled. 

“Two: The wedding and reception will take place at the castle. I want my best friend and her soon-to-be husband to have the best wedding they can.” 

“Oh, we cannot expect that. Having you at the wedding would have been wonderful but now you will be in it and that is more than either of us can ask.” 

“No. I will not have that. Accept my offer. Please, Mr. Williams.” 

Rory sighed, “Alright, my Princess. Thank you, very much.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Williams and Rose danced a little while longer, talking over different things they wished to have at the wedding. Soon he was called away to assist another deck hand with something and Rose made her way to the upper deck where the Doctor had planted himself. He gave her a little smile, “Hello.” 

“Hello.” She stood beside him and watch was Clara pulled Donna into a dance with her and Jack, unwillingly, “We never got to finish our conversation last night.” Rose noted. 

“Where would you like to pick up?” 

Rose thought, “You said you knew the Prince. Is he a kind man? You know a little bit about me now, do you think I will like him?” She asked. 

The Doctor didn’t look at her, “I do not wish my own personal opinions influencing yours.” 

“Doctor, you are a very smart man from what I have learned, I value your opinion.” 

The Doctor tugged at his ear, “Rose-I-“ 

“Please.” She stepped a little closer to him and he found it hard to focus correctly. 

“We were friends as kids, then in our teen years things turned, we had great differences and I didn’t like the person he became so, I left. That was years ago, Rose, he could be a new man now.” The Doctor told her in a quiet voice. 

“I suppose you wouldn’t tell me these things that took a turn if I asked?”

“I wont, my Lady. As I’ve said, he could be a changed man; I don’t want to ruin him for you before you even meet him.” 

“And what if he isn’t a changed man? Would he harm me?” 

The Doctor fixed her cloak and pulled it a little closer to her, “I do not think so, no. But, Jack will be with you. You have nothing to worry about, Rose.” 

“Princess! Care for a cuppa before you leave?” Clara asked her. 

She bid farewell to the Doctor telling him she’d see him later and headed off with Clara and Donna. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gallifrey looked old, rustic and beautiful at the same time. Rose was in awe. It looked like a land that had been frozen, stuck in time. Jack, Donna and Rose made there was up to the castle where they were introduced the Prince. He looked like he was perhaps a year older than her. Thin build with bleach white hair and clad in his nations colors of red and gold circular designs,  
“Princess Rose Tyler, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you.” He kissed her hand. Rose, out of respect curtsied to him but something did not sit right with her. This man just felt like everything forced, like he was trying too much. 

“Princess, you will be joining me for dinner in a half hour.” The Prince informed her as the walked through the castle. 

“And so will my assistant, Donna and my Captain.” Rose added. 

The Prince halted and stood face to face with Rose, “I thought a more private event would allow us to get to know each other better.” He hissed. 

“With all do respect, I have only just met you, I would feel better if people were with us.” Jack stood strong by her side. 

The Prince looked Jack up and down, “Very well. They may join us.” He said as he turned on his heal and continued to walk. 

‘They may.’ Donna mouthed behind the mans head and Rose suppressed a chuckle. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went all right Rose thought. He didn’t seem like too bad of a man; just that he might have some issues with arrogance but other than that he seemed okay. After dinner, the Prince excused himself to deal with some personal business after an advisor came in to speak with him. Donna said she was going to go and refresh herself and Jack said he was going to send a telegram to the King letting him know of their safe arrival. This left Rose to explore the castle for a while; take in all the history and art work around her. In the mean time, The Prince was walking a long the docks awaiting his lady friend, Lucy to arrive. Little did the Prince know that the Doctor had been up on the ship and saw the blonde hair women run into his arms and kiss him fiercely. The Doctor sank back, he should say something about this, Rose deserved better than this but it was not his place to say anything. 

“John! Doctor!” Jack called around the ship about an hour later. 

“Sorry, I was polishing the wheel.” He walked down the stairs to the main deck, “Why are you not with the Princess?” 

“I left to send a telegram to the King. When I came back one of the maids found me said the saw her running down a hall way crying. I went right to Donna but she hasn’t seen her. I have people searching the castle but now the Prince is declaring Rose be brought directly to him as soon as she is found. Something happened and, I know you know the Prince but there is something about him I just do not trust. I want to find her first, make sure she is okay.” Jack was breathless from speaking so quickly. 

“Then why are you here talking to me? She has not come to the ship. All of them men went into town for a drink and Clara is cleaning up her kitchen. If she came aboard, I would have seen her.” 

“Night is falling quickly and if she is not in the castle then she is either on the grounds or in the town. I will gather the men and we will search the town while Donna searches the castle but no one knows those grounds like you do, Doc. I know you said you didn’t want to step off this ship but please. I fear for the Princesses safety.” Jack pleaded with his friend. 

“It will not go over well if I am spotted, even worse if I am found with her.” The Doctor warned. 

“Regardless if you find her or not, I will meet you on the east beach at nine. It is the farthest from the castle.”

“No. The north beach. It is much harder to access and easier to hide.” 

“Fine. So you will help?” 

“She is my Princess too!” He threw his coat over himself. 

“Here.” The Captain un hooked his cloak and put it over the Doctor, “It has a hood. You can hide your face this way.” He clasped his hands to his friends shoulders, “Thank you, truly.”  
With that the men parted ways in hopes of finding the Princess Rose.


	5. Hide Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly darker things at the end of this chapter. Just what specifically happened to Rose. I'm not that much of a dark writer so it's nothing to bad.

The Captain gathered up everyone he could find and ordered them to search all over the kingdom but they had to keep it discrete. If anyone found the Princess they were to escort her back to the ship at once. 

Donna lurked around the castle, hiding every time she heard footsteps. She nearly walked down a hallway where the Prince had his lady friend pressed up against a door, opened it and then slipped inside with her. She knew that at least he wasn’t looking for her directly but that did not mean she didn't have half a mind to go in that room and claw his eyes out. At one point she swore she saw a streak of blonde hair run out into the gardens but when she went to look she found nothing. 

The Doctor had no trouble getting into the castle grounds with the help of Donna. He cloaked his face and darted across the yard to the horse stables. A few kicked back at the dark hooded figure that entered but he ignored them and walked to the second stall on the left, a white and black spotted Appaloosa horse. Just as he started to reach his hand to pat the giant animal he heard a noise come from so where behind him, “Who’s there?” His voice did not sound normal, it came across much darker. 

Just as he turned around someone dropped from the rafters and two feet collided with his chest knocking him back into the stall. He looked up in enough time to see blonde hair, blonde hair that he’d grown quite fond of seeing. 

“Princess!” He called standing up and racing after her. He saw her running towards the tree line. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, not the best idea but he had to do something. She fought him hard, kicking her legs and wiggling about, “Let me go! I will not go back there! You cannot make me! I am a Princess and I demand you put me down this instant!” The Doctor set her feet to the ground, another mistake, she tried to bolt again but he caught her by the arm spinning her around. She hit his chest several times and he had to admit it hurt, “Princess, please!” He tried to restrain her and brought his voice back to calm, “Rose, it’s just me. John. Rose! The Doctor!” She ceased her struggle for a moment and carefully looked up at his covered face. His hands still held her arms but he allowed her to move them up to the hood and remove it. After her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she confirmed it was in fact him, Rose threw her arms around him, “Doctor! I cannot go back, please, I need to see Jack.” 

“Shh. it’s okay. We will meet him but for right now we must stay hidden.” He hugged her back tightly as she clung to him. He wasn’t exactly sure if he was allowed to be hugging his Princess but she didn’t seem to protest, “Come with me.” She was reluctant to let him go so he offered her his hand, “S’all right.” He led her back to the stables. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jack is meeting us at the North Beach in about an hour. If we ride we can go much quicker.” He explained coxing the horse while running about putting a few things in a saddlebag. 

“A horse will be much harder to hide rather than just two people.” 

“I know my way around here. Plenty of hiding spots.” He stood directly in front of her and took her hand again, “I promise to keep you safe, Rose. You are my Princess after all and I may not be the Captain but I am apart of his crew. It is a part of my job to keep you safe.” She blushed a little at him and he tucked a hair that had fallen behind her ear, "And even if it wasn't, I am fairly certain I'd do it anyways for the sole reason that you are an amazing woman." Now Rose felt her whole face go red, “You are comfortable with riding though, correct?” He asked her. 

“I actually love riding.” She smiled.

“Well, Vortex here is the best. Isn’t that right you gorgeous girl, you!” He gave the horse an affectionate pat before mounting and offering his hand to Rose. She accepted but pulled her own weight up; another time she had impressed the Doctor. 

Rose held on tightly to the Doctor as they tore out of the stables and right for the trees. Vortex did not slow down once they were in the woods and more than once Rose had thought they would run right into a tree but the horse knew exactly where to go. 

“Hold on!” The Doctor called back to Rose. 

“I already am!” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” 

Rose was just about to ask 'what' when Vortex jumped over a wall causing Rose to scream and press her face into the Doctors back. He let out a laugh at her reaction. 

“I much rather be on my own horse.” She admitted once they had slowed down just a bit.

“Are you expecting us to do this again, Doctor?” Rose asked temporarily forgetting the problems chasing them. 

“Well, I’m just having so much fun.” She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was smiling, “Were about to cross some water, just a warning your dress my get splashed.” 

Rose didn’t care at this point. All she wanted was to see Jack, change cloths, perhaps take a warm bath and be taken back to Powell. After they crossed the water, Vortex made it over some rocks and then finally they could see the beach. The Doctor dismounted first and then helped Rose, “Just over this way. We can stay out of sight but have a clear view of the beach for when they arrive.” 

He led Rose and Vortex to the spot he was talking about. Rose noticed a giant boulder with an old blanket hanging in front of it, “Are you leaving her?” Rose asked.

“Oh, never!” He babied, “Vortex and I have done this many times. There is a large field just on the other side of these trees where many other of the royal horses wander when they are not in the stables. All I have to do is drop her reigns and Vortex will go to which ever is closer; the stables or the pasture.” He informed her, "Like so." He let the reigns fall and Vortex took off at a gallop until she was out of sight. 

"Fascinating." Rose hummed as she gazed at the spot she last saw the horse. 

"She sure is. Well then," He walked over to the boulder and pulled the blanket aside, "Go on inside. Just watch your step when you enter, the grounds been dug out a bit." 

It was totally dark, much cooler and she could not see a single thing once the Doctor had joined her inside and let the blanket fall. She held her arms close to her, trying to keep her warmth in and even though she couldn't see him she could hear the Doctor moving about. A match struck and a small lantern was lit and then Rose could see the Doctors smiling face, "Welcome." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could now see two smaller rocks that were meant to be chairs and a wooden board for a table. She turned and could see other various items laying around, "It's a fort." She turned back to the Doctor who had perched himself on one of the rock chairs.

"One would think you spent much time here as a child." Rose told him.

"And why would one think that?" 

"Well, this place has clearly been well used and it was not the easiest to access yet your horse knew exactly where to go. And the horse! You knew Vortex so well, you even said you've been out with her many times. There is more to you than what you let on." She sat in the other chair for the first time stepping into the light the Doctor could fully see her.

"Rose! Is that blood on your dress?" He shot next to her in alarm. Lightly touched the area on her dress around the red stain. 

"No, no. Just wine that spilt on me." 

"Princess. I watched you last night as we crossed rocky waters, you, carrying a cuppa filled to the brim did not spill a single drop." 

"I did not say that I was the one who spilled it, now did I?" 

"Then who? And why were you shouting and kicking when I found you? Why is the Prince demanding you be brought to him? Why did maids tell Lady Donna you were crying?" He asked her.

"That is an awful lot of questions, Doctor." She tried her best to keep her composure. She trusted the Doctor, yes but, she was not sure hold herself together and how he would react if she couldn't. She felt better talking to Jack. 

He didn't respond quickly but took another look at her. Examined where the wine had landed and upon looking closer he could see where he dress was torn at a seam, "Who split the wine on you, Princess? And who caused this?" His thumb brushed over the torn fabric. Rose met his dark eyes before looking at her dress. She thought she heard it rip but did not stop running to check. 

"What did he do to you, Rose?" The Doctor asked her. Her lack of answering him told him what he needed to know. 

She met his eyes again and there were darker than just moments ago if that was even possible. She could feel tears pricking her own, "Rose, my Princess, I promise you can trust me. I'd never do anything to betray you." He rested both of his hands over hers that had been laying in her lap. He felt guilt wash over him. If he thought for even a moment the Prince was capable of doing anything to her he would have been honest about it to her and Jack both, making sure she was under constant watch. Whatever happened to her, he felt partly responsible. 

She didn't want to start trusting anyone new, that was always her problem, trusting people too much. But, the Doctor, a man she just met, he made her feel like she could trust him with her whole life and she would never question it. 

She laced her fingers to his before she started talking, "I was in one of the halls admiring a painting when he found me, the Prince. He spun me around to face him, that's why I hit you as much as I did, I thought you were him." Rose felt tears falling down her cheeks. The Doctor squeezed her hands telling her everything was okay now and she pressed on, "I couldn't tell if he had too much to drink or if he is just a huge git but he had a glass of wine in one hand and pressed me against himself holding me to him with the other. He told me how I was going to make a lovely figure head for his kingdom, that my wedding dress was going to look so ravishing on me he was going to tear it to bits the moment he got me alone. When I didn't respond to him he dug his hips into mine telling me we could just consummate our relationship right then. Now, I'm no holy virgin or anything but no lady likes to be talked to like that." Rose paused, 

"Certainly not." The Doctor stroked her knuckles but his voice was low and full of hate for this man, "I told him that would not be happening and I would appreciate him letting me go. He did not. He pulled me flush against him, face so close to mine I could smell the wine when he exhaled. I tried pushing him away but he backed me hard into the wall, that was when his wine spilt. He asked if I was sure it wasn't what I wanted because he heard of my past reputation," She let out a hard cry that she was trying to hold back, "He started to pull up my dress and I kicked him hard in his groin, I heard my dress rip and I ran away. He called after me, calling me foul names and making threats to my family and myself. I have to get back to them in case anything should happen. My stupid past caught up to me and if anything happens it's my fault!" She pulled her hands from his and burried her face in them. The Doctor fought the over powering urge to run to the castle and beat the Prince with in an inch of his life but his Princess needed protection, more importantly she needed comfort. That wasn't exactly his area, he wasn't known for being able to say the right thing at the right time so he kept his gob shut for once. He took her into his arms and she slid softly off the rock to her knees infront of him. First she did not respond, just silently sobbed with her head resting on his shoulder. He held her as close as she'd let him, soothed her as best as he knew how and after several long minutes her beathing evened out and he heard a sigh near his ear and she wrapped her arms around him, "The Captain will be here soon. And no one will find you before then. This place is well hidden and that part of the sea cannot be spotted from the castle. Once we are on the ship we will sail right ahead for Powell. He finally told her. 

"Thank you." She muttered. Her voice still horse from crying. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited the rest of the time in silence just incase anyone stumbled upon their hide out. The Doctor only removing her from his embrace to peek out and see if he could see the ship and then return to her again. The forth time he went to look he could see their ship in the distance, a small boat pulled to shore and two people a women and a man wandering the beach, "They're here." The Doctor told her warmly and helped her to stand. 

He walked out with the lantern before her and then walked with her arm and arm to the beach, "Thank heavens! Rosie!" Jack called and swooped her up into a massive hug when they met. He cradled her in his arms for a moment before releasing her to Donna who escorted her to the boat. 

"Did she tell you anything?" Jack asked when the Doctor and him were alone on the beach.

"She told me what my brother did to her, yes." The Doctor nodded.

"I will talk with her later but as soon as we get back to the ship I want you to tell me everything she told you." 

He nodded as the pushed the boat back into the water.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have to much to say about this chapter. They are back at sea and sailing home to Powell, this is where we start this chapter. Thank you for the reads so far :)

They hadn’t been at sea very long but it was long enough to put some distance between them and the kingdom of Gallifrey. Donna helped Rose to get cleaned up and into some more comfortable cloths. It was late in the evening and it was far past the normal time anyone should be awake but there was no way anyone was going to be sleeping.

“Donna? Would you mind seeing if Clara has any chips?” Rose asked as she combed out her hair. 

“I can. Rose, are you sure you don’t want to talk about what happened?” 

“I’m positive. Just some chips would be fantastic.” She smiled to give her some reassurance. 

“Alright. Be back in a mo.” Donna told her. 

Rose sat down her brush and grabbed a cool rag from the basin on the table, dabbing her face until she heard a knock on the door, “Rosie? Is it okay for me to enter?” Jack asked from the crack of the door. 

“Yes.” She opened the door for him before sitting on her bed. Jack mimicked her on Donna’s bed. 

“John, he, he told me what happened, Rosie. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Jacks head hung. 

“S’okay, Jack! You couldn’t have known. Every thing was fine when you left.” She fumbled over her words for a moment, “I’m actually a little shocked you haven’t asked me about it yourself.” 

He shook his head, “No, I know you will have to tell your father once we get back and you already told John, I don’t want you to relive it more times than needed. I know how you were with James Stone and I never wanted you to go through something like that again. Rose, I’m, I am so sorry.” He ran his hands through his hair and she scooted next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Jack, I’m okay. I did not let it get as bad as James, I promise, Jack. I did exactly what you taught me do to.” 

He cracked a smile at that, “No?” 

“Yes!” She chuckled, “Brought him to the ground, I did.” 

“That’s my girl.” He hugged her back when Donna reentered the room.

“Jack. Care for some chips?” Donna asked holding the plate. 

“Miss Donna Noble, I do believe that I’ve never heard nicer words spoken to me from you. I’d love some!” Jack popped one into his mouth. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the second night that Rose was unable to sleep. She thought about getting up and seeing if the Doctor was awake but she decided not to, they both had a long day. She just rolled over to her side and squeezed her eyes tightly closed, willing sleep to come but when it did it was nothing pleasant. She woke covered in sweat and heaving with Donna over her looking concerned. Fleeing from her mind were mixed images of James and the Prince while Donna shook her awake, “Rose, honey, you were screaming.” She was telling her as Jack burst into the room, “She alright?” He asked.

“Night terror, I think.” Donna told him as he knelt down at her other side taking her hand and she looked at him. 

“Hey.” He smiled at her, “How about we try and find you some coco, yeah? Come, on. I’ll take you to Clara.” He took her down to the kitchen were Clara was buzzing about. He swore she never slept.

“Captain! Wasn’t expectin’ you for a few hours! Oh! Princess!” She curtsied to her and Rose weakly smiled, “What can I do for you?” Clara asked.

“Coco. Do we have any?” Jack asked. 

“I can whip something up.” Clara smiled, "grab a seat, I’ll bring some out."

Jack led her over to a seat, “I’ll be right back. I just need to tell John I’ll be a little while longer.” 

She nodded and he left. She was picking at her fingernails when Clara set a cup in front of her, “Let me guess, nightmare remedy?” She slid to the bench across from her. 

“Uh, yes. I had, um, something bad happen few years ago and Jack would try and give me tea but one night we ran out. He found coco though and it helped more than tea. Been coco ever since.” 

“He really cares about you.” 

“He’s the big brother I’ve never had. And growing up, I think I was more of his annoying little sister.” Rose smiled.

“What do you mean growing up? You’re still a pain.” Jack walked in behind Rose and kissed the top of her head, “But you’re right about the little sister thing; I do love you like family.” 

The three stayed up for a while, and had many cups of coco between them. Jack left for a few hours to relieve The Doctor. Donna and Rory came into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning but it was Clara who stayed with Rose all hours of the night. She was very grateful for her. It wasn’t until around eight in the morning when The Doctor walked in that Rose realized what time it was and decided she should go to bed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose slept peacefully for nearly the rest of the journey. All seventeen hours of it, “I was starting to wonder if you were even going to wake up.” Donna smiled over to her. The room was lit by two lanterns and when she looked to window she could see the moon, “I was about to wake you up fairly soon. We should be back to Powell in a little over an hours time.” 

“S’night though.” Rose said while rubbing her eyes. 

Donna laughed a little, “I’m aware of that. But, we also left at night and I believe the sail home was smoother than the one leaving making us arrive a little sooner.” 

Rose crawled out of bed, “Suppose I’ll be getting ready then. My parents are not going to be pleased with the early wake up call.” 

“That is none of your concern. They will understand and just be happy you are home. Come on. Lets get you ready for the day or night I guess it is.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She lives!” The Doctor called when Rose walked onto the upper deck. 

“Yes. From what Donna tells me I was asleep for quite some time.” 

“Well over half the day, but look, just over there is Powell. We’ll be there soon enough. The winds are in our favor tonight.” 

“And the stars?” Rose asked looking up at a cloud filled sky, “Not that great.” 

“Oh, they are great, just hidden for the moment.” He stepped closer to her, “How are you?” 

“I am alright.” She looked to her feet. 

“I heard you had a nightmare.” 

“Who hasn’t on this ship?” She smirked, “I’m okay though. Had some coco and I’m all better.” 

“Coco?” He grinned a little. 

“Yes. It makes me feel better.” 

“Interesting. Mine's warm milk with honey.” 

She beamed up at him. Feeling slightly touched she trusted her. It wasn’t some grand bit of information but it was a little sweet. He went back to the wheel of the ship, “I’m glad to hear you are doing okay.” 

“I never got the chance to thank you.” She stood beside him. 

“What do you have to thank me for, Princess?” 

“Rose.” She corrected him, “And where should I start?” She chuckled, “How about for coming and finding me? Taking me away? Keeping me hidden? And then telling the Captain what happened to me. Thank you. Thank you for all of it.” 

He slipped his hand into hers, “I do it all again. No questions.” He kissed her knuckles before returning his hand to the wheel, “You should go find the Captain and tell him I expect to dock in twenty minutes.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sweetheart! We weren’t expecting you back so soon! Are you alright?” He father asked meeting her in the hallway of the castle in his jimjams followed closely by her mother. 

Rose hugged them both and then sank back between Jack and Donna, “I’m sorry father but I cannot marry the Prince of Gallifrey. I know what it meant to you and our kingdom but I cannot.” Her head sunk low, Jack rested a hand on her shoulder and Donna grasped one of her hands. 

The King guided everyone into the sitting room asking what happened. He first addressed the question to Jack who told him he got everything second hand. The King then questioned his daughter who told him everything. By the end of her recollection, the Queen sat next to her daughter holding her tightly and threated to remove his manhood herself. The King told the Captain he wanted patrol doubled on all docks and all access points to the kingdom; he hoped this Prince was not daft enough to come her himself but he wasn’t taking chances. Rose asked to be excused to her quarters, Jackie and Donna left with her. 

“I was sending the telegram, my King. I understand if I am dishonorable effective immediately for not providing proper protection.” 

The King laughed, “Have you gone mad, my boy? You brought my daughter home safe and sound. I do not blame you for what happened to her, nor should you blame yourself. I blame the scum who assaulted her and all I ask of you is make sure he does not worm his way to Powell.” 

“Yes, Sir!” Jack beamed. 

“I do have one question though; this Doctor fellow my daughter spoke of? I did not think you had any doctors on your crew for this voyage.” 

“The mans name is John Smith. He is a Doctor of Sciences. He is my right hand man and stirs the ship more than I most of the time. Very good man. I call him Doctor and I think Rose picked the nickname up from me.” 

“Your age?” 

“Yes. Two months younger.” 

“Relatives?” 

“He moved here when he was sixteen. I met him then in school, been my friend ever since.” 

“And he saved my daughter though?” 

“Yes. Found her hiding in the stable rafters, just as she told you.” 

“I want him at dinner tonight. I’d like to extend my thanks to him personally.” 

“I will pass the message to him but, my King, I know some information about him that I fear I cannot withhold.” 

“Well, you should never withhold anything from your King. What is it then?” 

“Mr. Smith is a former Prince.” 

“Of where?”

“Gallifrey.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The King let out a heavy sigh, “I though there had been two sons but I could not remember and they were not letting any information in or out once the doors were closed. Clearly his name is false. Do you know what happened?”

“John is the elder son. When his father past he tried to help his mother as best as he could be his brother had a different plan. He would go behind others backs and ruin smaller kingdoms chances of getting into or trading with Gallifrey; he would make it so his mother only worked with the riches kingdoms regardless of whatever else they have done. John tired to fix things but when the Queen announced their main trade partner would be Skaro he knew Harold was behind that choice, pulling all the strings. John left, giving up all his royal rights to the throne. He said he wouldn’t be apart of any partnership that mixed with people who murdered countless civilizations. So, he came here to Powell. He finished out school and when to university. He lives a simple life but he is a good man.” 

“Why did he not come forth with this information before we sent my daughter to Gallifrey?” The King asked through gritted teeth. 

“He says his brother was not always this way. As a child he was pleasant and kind. It was when their father died that something just changed with him. John only told me who he really was when I announced we might be going to Gallifrey. He warned me about what happened between him and his brother to keep Rose safe. He honestly didn’t think his brother would try anything with her; he’d never been that way before. My King, I want to add this. By going off the ship and onto Gallifrey, onto the castle grounds, John took a great risk. We could have gone to find her but he made a choice to.” 

The King rubbed the back of his neck as he thought, “Well, at least he knew to get out and not get messed up in things with Skaro. And he did save my daughter. I take it you are the only one to know who he really is?” 

“Yes. He wanted to start a new and that is exactly what he did.” 

“So, not even Rose knows?”

“Not unless he told her when they were alone and I am certain he didn’t, no. She has no idea. She just thinks he was raised on Gallifrey and knew the Prince as a child.” 

“Right. Well, I still want him at dinner. And all depending on how Rose feels, I may have a party to celebrate the safe return in which I hope the whole crew can attend.” 

“Of coarse. I will see you there, Sir.”


	7. Her Stars

The Doctor walked into the castle with Jack who was explaining to him all of the new defenses he was putting in place to insure that the Prince of Gallifrey would come no where near Rose. The Doctor was paying attention to him for the most part, even offering feedback from time to time that was until he saw the King walking down the hall towards them. He wasn’t necessarily a menacing looking man, it just so happened that the King was not just the King but also Rose’s father and that thought struck fear to his very core. Lucky for him though, Jack quickly introduced them and he suddenly remembered how to give a handshake and bow his head. They had been talking in front of the stairs when the Doctor just happened to glace upward to the top of the stairs where his eyes fell upon Rose. She was wearing a stapless A-line gown with a black shaw drapped over her shoulders. It was a pale yellow with black lace over laying. He couldn’t be one hundred percent sure because she was rather far away but he thought he spotted the faintest blush cross her face when he smiled at her. He willed his eyes to look away from her but he couldn’t so, he watched her descend the staircase only to see her three steps from the bottom, trip over her dress. His body reacted before his mind even caught up; Rose fell into his arms but she didn’t stop, the Doctor tried to regain his balance but it was no use, the both fell onto the ground. Rose looked down at him, her lips in a straight line. He looked at her, trying to see if she was hurt at all. Then, at the same time, they both burst out laughing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went along just fine. Everyone got a long and conversed with one and other the only issue was Rose found it very hard to pull her attention to anything else other than the Doctor. He wasn’t trying to do anything, she knew that much. She just couldn’t help herself with the way his wild hair was now combed back, or how his eyes would crinkle on the sides when he smiled. Donna had excused herself to usher guests to the ballroom while everyone else finished up eating and stood from the table. The King and Queen had left to make their entrance to the party where the King would announce that his daughter would not be marrying the Prince, Jack had gone off to make sure his men where not slacking with the new assignments he had given them and then he would make his way to the party, this left Rose and the Doctor standing just outside the doors to the party, “Are you doing alright?” He asked her and Rose simply wished people would stop asking her that. 

“I am doing just fine, thank you for asking.” 

“Don’t you want to go in?” He asked her. 

She shrugged, “I like to mingle, yeah but it’s really just a bunch of guys asking me to dance over and over.” And then as if on cue there was a tap on her shoulder but Rose didn’t mind this one. 

“Princess, I heard the news that you are not to be wed. Perhaps I can have your first dance of the night?” An elderly man grinned. 

“Oh, Mr. Mott, I’d be delighted.” Rose let him lead her into the party and smiled to the Doctor as she left. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours past and Rose had just spent it with one dance partner after another. She saw Jack return, Amy and Rory wave at her from a table, Donna fussing with a maid, and she could see the Doctor dancing with a red curly hair women who seemed very interested in him. Finally the song she was dancing to had ended and she thanked the man for the dance and headed directly for Jack and the bowl of punch he was standing by. She tried to make it subtle act as if it wasn't the main reason she was speaking with him at this time but failed, “Jack, who’s the girl the Doctor is with?” 

Jack smirked, Rose was never good at hiding when she was jealous, “Her name is Victoria. They went out on a few dates when he was at university but he just wasn’t that into her so he ended it.” 

“Does not look like he ended it.” Rose took a long sip of her drink. Even though the Doctor had been dancing with her for many songs now he did not look comfortable in anyway. He held himself very stiff and his moves were robotic while she clung to him like he was her lifeline.

“Yeah. Victoria never really got the picture. She always finds someway to sneak back into his life.”

“Why don’t you go in an save him then? The man looks down right miserable!” Rose set her empty glass down. 

“And how do you expect me to do that?” Jack asked swallowing the last of his drink and taking her shaw from her, setting it on a near by chair. 

“I don’t know, use some of that Captain Harkness charm on her.” Rose gave him a signature tongue in cheek smile and he stepped closer to her placing a hand on either side of her waist. 

“Oh? Do you suggest I whisk her out on the floor, Rosie?” She laughed when he pulled her into the crowd of people. He held one of her hands in his while the other gently caressed her cheek, “Should I tell her she looks stunning this evening?” Rose couldn’t help but blush as his hand traveled from her face, down her neck, trailed her side and ended up splayed across her back leaving their bodies pressed together as he leaned down and spoke into her ear, “How, seeing her in that dress, um,” He pulled his head back and looked at her from head to toe, “it just, it makes me go all weak in the knees!” He cried dropping her into a low dip. Rose was laughing so hard she was nearly crying when he pulled her back up to him but she kept playing along. She ran both her hands down his chest and pushed herself away from him, “I’m sure from a man such as yourself, she’d fall for you within an instant.” Rose moved around him, skillfully removing his jacket as she did so. The moment it was cast aside he spun to face her, pushing her to him once again but this time there was no talking. They moved in perfect time to the upbeat tempo that was playing as a ring of people gathered to watch them. When the song ended Rose was in another dip and was allowing Jack to pull her upright again. She thanked him for the dance but insisted she needed another drink after all that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That-that was quite something. I mean I knew you two could dance because of the ship but that was, wow.” The Doctor told her handing her a glass of punch.

They watched Jack still on the dance floor trying to get Donna to dance with him but after the third time he asked he caught sight of Ianto, who was working as a waiter, and he reluctantly give into a dance with him. 

Rose had finished the punch and she led the Doctor to a quieter part of the room, “I guess it was. When I became of age and my mother started planning all these parties for me and I needed to learn to dance; Jack just made it more fun.” 

The Doctor forgot how to respond to her. They weren’t out talking past her bedtime, they weren’t in hiding, they were just talking and he forgot how to talk back. 

“Doctor? You alright?” She asked resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Me? Oh, yes. I’m fine. I’m always fine!” 

“Good. Because there was something I wanted to ask you.” She suddenly appeared to be reaching for something but he couldn’t figure out what. She was leaning more and more towards him. 

“And what’s that?” His voice came out much lower than he expected it to. 

“I know you are keeping a secret, I just don’t know what it is. But, you’re clearly good at keeping things to yourself so, if I show you something, I trust it can stay between us?” She asked now. dangerously close to him. 

He thought for two solid seconds she really was going to kiss him and he could feel himself leaning towards her as he answered, “You can trust me with anything, Rose.” 

“Wonderful.” She smirked and he then heard the sound of something being pushed and the next thing he knew he was tumbling into a new room with her right behind him closing the door they just came through. She took his hand in hers, “Run!” She said and started pulling him up the staircase in front of them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor’s ears were flooded by the sound of Rose’s laughter. They were now on the forth flight of stairs and still going. The walls were bare and stone but had many different doors leading to who-knows-where. Rose started up a spiral staircase and he padded along behind her, still clutching her hand all the way to the top where the steps finally ended at a single wooden door, “Only three other people know about this place, ‘cept my mother and father of coarse but point is, I don’t like many people knowing about this place.” She told him, her face an inch away from his. 

“Rose, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.” He told her. 

“I want to show you. I just want it to be between us, alright?” She squeezed his hand. 

“Okay.” He squeezed back as she fumbled for the doorknob behind her, “Shut your eyes. And no peaking, please.” 

“’Least you said please.” He snarked but shut his eyes just as she asked. 

She pushed open the door and led him through, “Okay, Doctor. You should me your stars, I want to show you mine.” She told him, “Open.” 

He tilted his chin up and slowly opened them to a sky stretched out almost as far as when he was at sea. He could see all of Powell from where he stood. Rose slipped her hands from his as he walked to the railing, “This is fantastic, Rose! You can see everything from up here!” 

“It’s the highest tower on the castle, highest point in all of Powell. The only way to get her is through that passageway.” 

The Doctor was down right giddy he could hardly contain himself. He pulled Rose by the hand and took her up into his arms. She started to laugh, “My dear, Doctor. What are you doing?” 

“I am dancing with the most beautiful women under the stars.” He paused their steps to look down at her, “I-I’m sorry.” He let go of her waist and dropped her hand, “For a moment I simply forgot, you are still the Princess.” He bowed to her, “May I have this dance?” 

She smiled and shook her head at him, pulling him up by the arm, “You daft man, you. Of coarse you can!” 

They moved around the tower. Occasionally stepping on each other’s feet due to gazing at the sky. Rose could not ignore how well they fit together. Jack was her preferred dance partner but the Doctor was different. She felt light in his arms yet protected from a fall, they were far from perfectly in time with one and other but that didn’t matter, he way he kept his hand modestly placed on her lower back but no lower showed her just how respactable he was, she loved the way he spun her around and then back into him and as they crossed in front of the tower door again he dipped her low and she felt her stomach burst with butterflies. The way they had been dancing, all of Powell around them, the starry night sky that was now behind him, and just the way he smiled at her, “What is it, Rose?” He asked. 

“The sky is beautiful.” She told him. 

He moved his hand to support her head, “Mind if I look too?” He was so close to her their noses brushed and he hesitated giving her the wild thought he may kiss her. 

“I’d love that.” He set her down softly before joining her. He moved his arm so she could lean on him as a pillow, “So, Doctor, where is Draco tonight?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Princess?” Rose could faintly hear from floors below. 

She sighed into the Doctors side, “Look at us, always getting interrupted.” She said before announcing where she was. 

The pair stood and looked over the railing, “What are you doing in my room, Captain?” Rose asked when Jack appeared on a balcony. 

“Looking for you! We thought something might have been wrong. Will you both come down here?” 

Rose took the Doctors hand once again and led him back down the staircase but only to the bottom of the spiral steps this time. She opened a door and he followed her through into a tiny cramp room, “I’m sorry.” She said his front was pressed flush with her back, “I just have to find, and there it is!” She said triumphantly pushing the large door open. 

When they were on the other side the Doctor had realized it wasn’t just a door but I painting of a women. Jack met them in the hallway, “Dessert is being served. Your mother wanted me to inform you.” 

“Do you like pie, Doctor?” Rose turned to ask. 

“What kind of pie?” 

“Picky are we?” She grinned. 

“Not really but I do have favorites.” 

I think Ianto said something about banana custard.” Jack told them. 

“I do love bananas” He smiled and took Roses hand again as she led the way back to the ballroom.


End file.
